


The heart of the forest

by Kaleido_dance



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Breeding, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleido_dance/pseuds/Kaleido_dance
Summary: Credence finds himself lost in the deepest parts of the forest, where two beautiful fae decide to take him home with them, offering him to be part of their clan, but he would have to conceive their children in return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fantastic Smut Beasts Week!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701090) by [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv). 



> Yeah I know the summary sounds shit crazy ok? but bear with me hahaha I wrote this for the last day of the https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com/ event! I always wanted to write a fae au, but couldn't decide on a concrete pairing, and didn't have much of a plot really... 
> 
> But then I read Miss_Lv fae au and kinda wanted to write something like that, but starring Credence instead of Newt, hope it's not so similar, I didn't intend to copy their idea! xd

  
Part 1  
  
  
  


It was a full moon night, and the forest glowed brightly under the white light. There was nowhere to hide, so all Credence could do was run, run as fast as his exhausted body allowed him to. He could hear the laughing of the three boys that chased after him getting closer with every step he took, and didn't know how much longer he would be able to run.  

 

“If you keep going much further, a beast of the forest might find you before we do, Barebone!” Yelled one of the boys at him.

 

“Yeah, it would tear the skin out of your pathetic bones!”

 

He heard them roar with laughter and howl in the night to frighten him, but Credence clutched the bread loaf he had stolen tightly underneath his jacket and kept running. Maybe if he went a bit deeper into the forest they would get scared and let him go. With that thought in mind he sprinted towards the darkest part of the forest, but right when he was crossing a clear, the sole of one of his worn out boots bent and splinted right under his foot, making him misstep and fall face first on the grass.

 

Before he even realized what had happened he felt the thud of one of the boys tackling him down and immobilizing him.

 

“Gotcha, Barebone… you're so gonna regret this…” He said triumphantly.

 

The other boys caught up almost immediately and Credence found himself surrounded and unable to even move. He tried to protect the bread with both arms, curling up, but they wrestled it out of his hands.

 

“Please… you know I’m hungry, please!” He cried, struggling with all his force to try and get rid of them to snatch his food back.

 

The tallest of the boys landed a fist right on one of his eyes, blinding him with pain.

 

“This is the third time you take food from my father's stall, so he gave me permission to  dissuade you from ever stealing again, with as much force as I need…” He said with a smirk, and rolled up his shirt sleeves. The two other boys kept Credence down, holding his arms and legs still while he beat him senseless.

 

Credence’s cries and pleas filled the night, until all strength left him and he was reduced to a whimpering mess.

 

“Do we break his legs so he can never run again?” Asked then one of the boys.

 

The oldest one seemed to be considering that suggestion, but he had another idea.

 

“I say we rape him, that’d be much more humiliating, so he won't go telling people about it, right, Barebone?”

 

They laughed at the terrified look on Credence's bloodied face, and began deciding who would be the one to go first.

 

Credence didn't know exactly what a rape was, but from the stories he’d heard at the church he knew it was a tremendously painful and degrading thing, so he was going to have to try to escape somehow.

The three boys were so caught up in their argument that they left Credence unattended long enough for the boy to drag himself away from them. He wouldn't be able to stand, but not far from them there was a very distinct arrange of white rocks and lilies scattered on the center of the clear. He’d heard about fairy rings on fantasy tales and hoped with all his heart that for once the legends would end up being true, meaning that maybe a Fae could appear out of nowhere and relieve him from his misery.

 

“Just where do you think you're going, Barebone?”

 

His chasers followed him up the slight hill at the center of the clearing, not realising where they were walking into, and surrounded him again.

 

“Please, please, please…” muttered Credence under his breath, as he felt their hands tearing his ragged clothes off.

 

And then, almost as if he'd been chanting a spell, a magic shower fell over them out of nowhere, piercing his aggressors with drops of light and killing them all instantly.

Credence gasped with terror, but somehow their bodies had protected him against the rain of lights, saving his life.  

He could not believe his luck.

 

With trembling hands he struggled to get rid of the corpses and sit, still too shaken and weakened to properly stand, Credence simply looked around. Then, a pair of lean figures emerged from the dark, they each carried beautiful golden bows and walked under the moonlight towards him so graciously that for an instant it almost seemed as if they glided above the ground. Credence stared open mouthed, unable to react, and he didn’t even feel the pain anymore, just awe before those handsome creatures of the forest.

 

The tallest of them raised his bow, and from the tip of his fingers emerged an arrow made of light, that he pointed at Credence’s face, ready to strike.

 

“Brother wait!”

 

The man that looked youngest walked past him and knelt besides the injured boy, protecting him.

 

“Move aside, Newt… we can’t let humans roam these forests” Warned the older brother with a menacing grin.

 

But the creature didn’t move, he even leaned closer, inspecting Credence with timid fascination. Credence observed him as well, he’d never seen a man so beautiful ever before. His fair skin was covered in a dust of freckles, like stars in the night sky, his hair almost glowed as fire, and his green eyes were full of curiosity, lighting up his childish features.

 

“You’re hurt…” He said with a sad tone at last.

 

“We can take him out of his misery, step aside Newt.”

 

Credence was sure none of what he was seeing was real, it had to be some kind of dream. He sat there without tearing his eyes away from the boy named Newt, he was absolutely breathtaking and if he was about to die, he wouldn’t mind taking a lovely memory to the afterlife with him. But the strike never came.

 

“He is different, Theseus.” Said the boy, he kept staring deep into Credence’s eyes, as if he’d never seen something like him. “I say we take him to Grindelwald and let him decide.”

 

After a moment’s hesitation, Theseus finally lowered his bow, silently agreeing to his brother’s idea.

 

“Come with us, we’ll let you live.” Newt tried to help Credence stand, holding him with gentle and warm hands, but the effort turned out to be too great for the broken boy and he fell unconscious in his arms.

  
  
  
  
  


Credence woke up to the gentle rub of a soft cloth against his face, it was wet and felt nice on his swollen cheekbone. He had to turn his head to look at whomever was taking care of him to see them with his good eye.

 

“Hello, there… glad to see you awake again.”

 

Greeted him the red haired fae boy from the clearing with the first smile Credence had seen in weeks. His eyes filled with tears at seeing him, because he was sure that the whole thing had to had been a dream, why would the fae forgive him after walking into one of their death rings?

 

“Hey, it’s okay, there’s no need for crying…” Cooed the young boy as he wiped Credence’s tears.

 

Credence felt absolutely bewildered, he had been perfectly ready to die so surviving was not something he felt prepared for.

 

He tried to sit and look around to grasp at his surroundings at least. They were alone at some woden chamber, lying on top of a thick and soft mantle made of green moss, curiously sprinkled with tiny mushrooms and wildflowers… how was that even possible? Also what he thought to be wooden panels were more like untreated wood, natural and uncut, a whole circular room carved from a single tree? And the lights that seemed to float above their heads were in fact living fireflies, dancing all around.  

 

“It’s normal for you to be disoriented at first, but you’re safe now, we’re not going to hurt you.”

 

Credence focused his attention back on the young fae named Newt.

 

“I thought… I thought you were supposed to kill humans… like me…” He whispered cautiously.

 

Newt’s smile vanished from his pretty face at those words.

 

“Well, normally yes… but as I said before at the clearing, I think you’re different” He replied tilting his head slightly as he resumed cleaning Credence’s face with the humid cloth. “We’re having a meeting to decide what to do with you in just a moment, we were waiting for you to wake up…”

 

At that moment a curtain rustled behind them and the other fae he’d seen entered the chamber.

 

“Is he awake already? Good, bring him to the hearth, Newt.” He ordered, then he turned and left.

 

Newt offered Credence a reassuring smile as he helped him up from the mossy floor.

 

“We better not make them wait much longer.”

 

They walked out through the leaves curtain and up a narrow wooden staircase, Credence had a bit of trouble with the steps but Newt helped him climb holding him closely. At the upper floor Credence could barely hide his wonder at the sight of another beautiful room again carved out of the interior of a tree, although without the moss blanket this time, and with a real crackling fire in the middle of it. Somehow the fire burned lively and warm, but did not damage the wood of the floor, it just floated there in the center. Around it and arranged in a circle stood several chairs made of the same white stones he’d seen at the forest, and seated in them awaited the three other fae. Newt’s brother was the closest to them, but across the fire Credence saw an older man with dark greying hair, and next to him in a much bigger chair, another man with the strangest pair of mismatched blue eyes he’d ever seen.

 

The three men observed in silence as Newt led Credence to his own chair and invited him to sit there, while he brought a small stool for himself and sat right next to him.

 

Credence couldn’t help looking back at the blue eyed man, he had white blond hair but did not seem too old, he was strangely attractive and had a whimsical air around him. His different colored eyes pierced him and he had to look away, so he observed the man next to him, he was also very handsome and looked much more mature than Newt and his brother, but somehow he had a slightly more human aura, which gave Credence certain comfort.

 

“So, we can’t deny that there’s something different about this human…” Began the blond fae, catching credence’s attention once more and gifting him with a mysterious smile. “But we can’t force him to join us if he doesn’t want to, we should at least ask what he thinks of your idea, Newt.”

 

He looked around at the rest of the fae as if waiting for their opinion.

 

“Well, we wouldn't be giving him much of a choice, if he rather go back with the humans he won't last for long with the kind of injuries he’s sustained…” Explained Theseus, without a hint of a smile on his handsome features.

 

At that, the dark haired man chuckled and pointed out:

 

“Why would anyone rather live among humans? They're barbarians.”

 

“We should at least give him the option to walk away, he might not want to be involved with us.” Replied Newt.

 

The blond man raised a hand to silence the others and looked directly at Credence.

 

“We could at least explain, because I fear our young human is very much ready to faint again..” He said with a smirk, and then he winked an eye at him.

 

Credence felt himself blushing harder than ever, everyone seemed to be looking at him.

 

“What's your name, human?” Asked the dark haired man with a softer tone, trying not to sound intimidating.

 

“Cre… Credence.” He said timidly.

 

“Allow me to introduce ourselves, my name is Percival Graves, Gellert Grindelwald is our leader, and I think you already met Theseus and Newt Scamander.” Said the man, signaling with his hand as he introduced the others. “We are all that's left of the Fae in this forest.”

 

“All thanks to you, humans, only caring about yourselves and destroying everything around you…” Spat suddenly Theseus, but he did not look at Credence when he said it.

 

The mood in the room hardened considerably and Newt had to reprimand his older brother:

 

“Thes, you're not helping…”

 

“Indeed, but don’t misunderstand us Credence, we don’t want to cause you any harm.” Grindelwald tried to lighten the mood again with his gentle tone, catching Credence’s attention once more. “When Newt saw you in the circle, he noticed that your heart was pure and decided to spare your life. We brought you here tonight to offer you a deal: we want to change your human nature and let you live amongst us as a fae, thus healing your wounds and teaching you all of our secrets.”

 

Gellert did not smile or wink now, he looked straight into Credence’s eyes as the boy thought about the words he’d just heard.

 

“Why… why would you want to help a h-human?” Asked Credence.

 

But this time it was Percival Graves the one to answer:

 

“As Gellert said, we are all that’s left of our race here, we’re unable to procreate but we refuse to move to the northern mountains… So Newt thinks he might have found a way of perpetuate this clan, by creating a bearer, someone able to conceive.”

 

Credence’s heart began beating much faster at that, and it hurt his rib cage just to breathe. Did they mean what he thought they meant?

 

“I’m not a girl…” He noted.

 

“We don’t need you to be a girl, the magic spell will take care of the physical barriers, we just need someone pure and righteous…” Newt reached out to hold Credence’s hand in his, reassuringly, and looked at him sincerely. “Your heart is not filled with hatred as most humans’ are, it will allow our magic to change your nature and give it a better shape, you’ll be one of us for the rest of your life, helping us to expand our clan.”

 

Everyone was still looking at Credence, and he could actually feel Grindelwald’s eyes reading his very thoughts. Were they waiting for him to give an answer? Did he really have a choice in the matter?

 

“What if I refuse...?” He couldn't look at any of them when he spoke.

 

“You’ll be free to go, although we wouldn’t be able to heal any of your injuries and you’d probably suffer a slow and painful death, considering the current knowledge of your human doctors.” Said Gellert.

 

The more they tried to explain things to Credence, the clearer it seemed to him that there was not much of a choice really. His head swarmed with questions he did not dare ask. Why couldn’t they heal him and let him go? Why didn’t they have any fae girls to help them reproduce anymore? And why would they choose him? He had absolutely nothing to offer them that he knew of…  Wouldn’t it be just easier to move to the mountains and find other fae? Because there were other fae, right?

 

A few minutes passed by, so Newt squeezed Credence’s hand to get his attention.

 

“We don’t want you to stay because you feel forced to do so, but we really think that you might like living with us, Credence… we are a small and loving family and we’ll make sure you never go hungry or feel alone ever again, you’ll be the most important thing for us…” He whispered with his freckle-splattered lips, looking at him with those beautiful green eyes he had.

 

Credence didn’t even remember the last time someone talked to him like that, like a friend, or a loving one… it felt so warm and nice that before he even noticed, his head nodded on its own accord. He would have agreed to torture if only they told him it would be given with love.

 

“Bare in mind that you won’t be able to return with the humans once we use our magic on you, it’s forbidden.” Said Theseus from his seat, he seemed more concerned about Credence than the others.

 

“I’m… I’m okay with that…”

 

Credence felt himself shaking slightly, he was somehow not surprised at how easily he would jump at the opportunity to get away from his past, from the church where he grew up as an unwanted orphan, from the hunger and the cold...

 

“Then if you accept the deal, we must proceed with your healing at once, you need a good rest and something to eat.” Grindelwald stood graciously from his chair, the dark and slightly translucent cloak he wore over his shoulders dragged behind him as he walked up to Credence and Newt. “Take him back to the night chamber and make sure he’s comfortable, Newt.”

 

Theseus stood too and helped his brother to carry Credence down the stairs again, who could barely walk anymore due to the pain and exhaustion. They gently laid him over the mossy blanket and took off his ragged clothes one by one, carefully minding his fragile body.

 

Grindelwald walked in not far behind and approached them, kneeling right beside him.

 

“It won't hurt, but your body might need some time to recover after the healing.” He whispered with his warmest tone, as he caressed the boy’s face gently.

 

Credence felt himself twitching embarrassed under such a man’s stare, his imperfect body was completely exposed now and he’d never been naked in front of other men like that before.

Newt took his hand once more to reassure him while Grindelwald recited a healing spell and grazed his bare skin with his palms. The moment his magic started flowing inside him, Credence began feeling surprisingly good all over. His limbs and ribs did not hurt anymore and felt strangely light, his face returned to it's normal appearance and his insides tingled pleasantly, with a gentle sensation of non burning flames.

 

“Good boy, you're doing so well…” Whispered the man.

 

Credence could feel the magic increasing in intensity, but it still didn't hurt, if anything he felt too good to be true. He had to close his eyes and press his lips in a tight line to stop himself from moaning aloud. Soon he lost himself to the pleasure and saw stars shooting behind his eyelids, then everything turned white and he fell into a deep and sweet slumber again.

  
  


For a second time Credence awoke at the sight of Newt’s beautiful eyes gazing down at him, only this time he didn't feel like run over by a horse. His whole body felt great, better than ever in his life, and his mind was completely clear.

 

“Hello there, feeling good?” Asked the young man, helping Credence to sit up straight. “You definitely look better now with your normal face and well rested.”

 

Credence couldn't help blushing at that, and once more the young fae looked closely at his face, as if fascinated by his mundane beauty.

 

“Newt, you… you don't need to be always by my side, I don't want to be a burden for you…” Whispered Credence.

 

Newt’s smile widened at that, he was so close that Credence could feel the warmth radiating from his beautiful skin, and he held one of the boy's hands to bring it to his lips and kiss it delicately.

 

“You’re not a burden I really like you, Credence, thank you for staying with us… we’ll do everything we can to make you feel at home here, I promise.”

 

Their eyes were so lost on one another that Credence didn't notice how Newt leaned slightly closer, ready to meet his lips in a sweet kiss… when suddenly they were interrupted by the rustling of the curtains behind them.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you guys, but our guest needs to eat something if we want him to survive the night…” Said Percival as he entered the room carrying a wooden tray with a delicious meal for Credence.

 

Newt immediately backed away, leaving room for the tray in front of Credence, who could barely understand what had been about to happen between them. Although when he felt the incredible smell of such a wonderful and steaming stew, he forgot about the rest of the world and began eating as if there was no tomorrow.

He could barely remember the last time he had a hot meal, much less one as delicious and abundant as that one. When he finally left the bowl back on the tray he realised his face was covered in tears again, and he wiped them off as fast as he could, embarrassed.

 

“My dear… Theseus will not believe it when I tell him that his rabbit stew made you cry…” Graves chuckled softly, and with a cloth he cleaned the boy's chin were he had rests of stew.

 

“Don't forget your fruits, Credence…” Said Newt cheerfully, as he brought a smaller bowl full of wild berries. “I collected them especially for you this morning, open up.”

 

Credence blushed slightly at knowing that detail, but he obediently opened his mouth to receive a fruit on his tongue and eat it eagerly. Newt smiled delighted and gave him a couple more, under Percival's surprised stare.

 

“I see the two of you are quite intimate already, uh? You’re gonna make the rest of us jealous, Newt…” The man rolled one of the young boy’s red curls between his fingers and then gave it a playful tug. “By the way, Gellert and Theseus are already bathing, hurry up so we can join them.”

 

“They’re bathing without us? Those bastards...!” Complained Newt as he collected all of the empty bowls and placed them back on the tray.

 

Credence could not believe they were implying that taking group baths was a normal thing, and at the same time he felt a strong desire to see that with his own eyes, and maybe get the chance to join them. He still could not believe he was surrounded by such perfect and magnificent creatures.

His heart began pounding a bit faster when they urged him to get up and follow them down the narrow stairs to yet another chamber from their tree house. This time it seemed to be on the ground, there were vines growing along the walls, and all kind of plants surrounding the center, where a wide and shallow pond served as a natural pool, filled with perfectly warm and clear water. There were also a handful of the same fireflies that illuminated the mossy chamber flying above the pond.

 

“There you are, boys, at last…” Welcomed them the older Scamander brother with a smile.

 

“We were getting quite cold here already.” Said Gellert too, and noticind the presence of their human guest behind Percival, he smiled widely too. “I’m glad to see Credence seems to be feeling better now.”

 

“Yeah, and the lad is already best friends with Newt, you know?”

 

Graves and Newt were both taking off their small linen tunics to enter the water too, showing themselves quite shamelessly to Credence’s dismay. Then they helped him  take his tunic off too, and the boy nervously tried to cover his parts with both hands, suddenly feeling very conscious of his own body.

 

“You don't need to be shy, we already saw you naked yesterday…” Teased him Newt with a smile, amused by the boy's reaction.

 

“It's not easy for humans to show themselves before strangers, Newt, give him some time.” Percival didn't smile as easily, but winked an eye at Credence when Newt turned to enter the pond.

 

Theseus and Grindelwald had stopped talking and both looked at the others, politely inviting them to join the bath.

 

“We are not strangers anymore, this is your family now, Credence.” Said Gellert with a gentle smile. He stretched his arms to welcome Newt right between him and his brother, bringing him to sit on his lap under the water. “All thanks to our little Newton here, now our clan might have a chance to survive…”

 

Percival held Credence's hand while they entered the water, carefully guiding him to the side where he could sit on a smooth rock at the bottom. Theseus came closer too, and cupping the boy’s face in a hand, he observed his face closely.

 

“You look so much better now, a bit thin maybe, but healthy enough.” He said.

 

Credence didn't know if that was meant as a compliment or not but he thanked him quietly.

He still tried to cover himself underwater, the surface of the pond was so clear that he could see their bodies perfectly well in all their nakedness. Both Percival and Theseus were nicely built, with thick necks and arms, broad chests and bulky pectorals each of them. Very different from him and Newt who were slim and slightly childish still, especially in the crotch, where they could not compare with such men. He furtively glanced towards Grindelwald to see what he was like, but him and Newt were whispering to each other in the furthest corner, and sharing small kisses.

 

“They're… they're kissing…” Gasped Credence, shocked by such public demonstration of love, right there in front of others. He never imagined the Fae would turn out to be sinful creatures, like humans, like himself.

 

“Yeah, we’re a very loving family… don't you humans kiss too?” Said Graves as he sat much closer to Credence now and wrapped and arm loosely around his waist.

 

“Well...yes… but I mean… they're both men, that's… that's not right.”

 

Credence felt his heart going mad at the sight of Newt opening his mouth for Gellert, kissing and licking each other much harder now. He had never seen anything so hot in his whole life, not even between a man and a woman, and soon his young cock began prickling with interest. Percival’s skin brushed against his and gave him goosebumps all over his body.

 

“Gellert, that bitch… he’s doing it here on purpose to test the boy.” Whispered Theseus to Graves with a smirk.

 

“What do you mean?” Credence couldn't understand what was going on. Percival and Theseus did not seem offended at all, on the contrary, they were watching too and enjoyed it apparently. He looked down and found that each of their dicks were fully erect already, and suddenly he felt trapped between their perfect bodies and those huge dicks.

 

“Don't you like what you see, Credence? It's okay if you are curious, there's nothing wrong in loving each other…” Said Graves as he grabbed Credence's hips and pulled him up onto his lap.

 

Credence began shaking slightly at that, he did not dare get up and run away from there, and deep down he wasn't so sure he wanted to, because the sight was still too interesting to ignore. Newt had now both arms wrapped around Gellert's neck and rocked his ass gently over the man's lap in a hypnotizing dance. They were not kissing anymore, instead they seemed to be breathing on each other scent, gasping softly for air.

He had absolutely no idea of what they were doing, but it sure looked nice… his own cock was painfully hard now and throbbed for attentions. Behind his lower back he could feel Percival's member rubbing against his skin too and Credence did not dislike that at all.

 

“Of course you do, boy… look at you all turned on by my little brother…” Teased him Theseus, and to Credence's surprise, he slipped a hand down his belly and held his dick gently, massaging the head between his fingers.

 

Percival did not want to miss the opportunity of touching a human for the first time too, so he brought his hand between his legs and grabbed the boy’s balls to massage them delicately.

 

“T-this… this feels… a bit s-strange…” Whispered Credence, not knowing exactly if he wanted them to stop or not.

 

Theseus was now jerking his whole member in his fist, slowly building up a steady pace, and leaning closer to him, he kissed Credence’s neck, pressing him against the other man.

At the other side of the pond Newt was now moaning aloud, as he shook his hips considerably faster over Gellert’s lap. And Credence couldn’t believe what was going on there, he’d never even dreamt about living a situation like that in his whole life.

His cock was harder than ever, and the way those fae were touching him felt so much better that the few times he had touched himself in his bed, before he even had time to say something he began cumming under the water.

 

“Aren’t you lovely…?” Complimented him Graves in his ear, as he kissed his jaw too.

 

Theseus and him had not finished yet, so they kept touching themselves with the boy still lost in his dream-like state between them.

 

“Can’t wait to fill that cute ass of yours, baby.” Groaned Theseus on his ear, and then licked his earlobe playfully, making Credence shiver all over.

 

Soon they both climaxed too, and each bent down on the boy’s face and kissed his red lips briefly. But he was still in shock, so couldn’t enjoy himself entirely. Everything had happened so fast from his perspective that he felt too confused to understand what any of it meant. And Theseus’ lasts words still resonated inside his head without making any sense at all.

 

“Credence… did you like that?” Came Newt’s cheerful voice, suddenly taking him out of his reverie.

The young fae brought him into a loose hug, and without waiting for an answer he leaned in to steal a kiss from his mouth too.

 

“Now, now… leave the poor kid alone for a moment, he’s having a hard time getting used to all of this, remember where he comes from.” Stated Grindelwald as he came closer too.

 

“He looks tired, we better take him back to bed, he may still need some more time to recover completely.” Added Percival.

 

All of them agreed to get out of the water and go back to the mossy chamber together. Newt held Credence closely while walking up the stairs, and when they reached the room he took him to a corner where they laid on the moss. He wrapped an arm around Credence’s waist and brought him close to his chest, to keep him warm. The other men all took their usual places on the room and laid down to sleep too.

 

“Thank you for forgiving my life back at the clearing… Newt, I don’t know what would have happened to me if you two haven’t appeared there last night…” Said Credence, barely whispering. A couple of tears rolled down his cheeks and onto Newt’s bare chest. The boy wiped his face and kissed his temple lovingly.

 

“We were destined to meet, Credence, it was written in the stars… now you’re part of us forever.”

 

Credence closed his eyes and smiled, perfectly happy to start his new life in the heart of the forest.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuh okay, I'm not sure now how long this is gonna be, I just wanted to write some magical smut, and now I'm making up all this plot around the porn scenes, and it's going like super slow because of that! why am I EVEN DOING WITH MY LIFE?!!! I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! I just write smut like automatically... uhg hope sombody likes this at least.

 

 

 

Part 2   
  
  
  
  
  


In his first day as a new member of the clan, Newt took Credence for a walk to teach him about the place where they lived and their resources. 

The moment they stepped outside of their home, Credence discovered that the whole house he’d been in was really carved out of the trunk of a gigantic tree, with different chambers and small stairs connecting all of them in a beautiful tower. It was placed in the deepest and denser part of the forest and surrounded by other similar trees, but the sunlight barely reached the ground there, so Newt explained how they would use certain potions to attract fireflies and glowing insects to their home.

 

“Percy is the one that makes all of our potions, he’s the best… although his cooking sucks, Theseus is the best cook, everything he does is absolutely amazing, sometimes I try to give him a hand to learn his secrets but I’ll never be that good…” Said Newt with a lovely smile as they walked through the forest. “I’m good with plants, though. I’m growing some vegetables and stuff, oh, and I always find the best fruits! Let me show you my garden…” 

 

He took Credence’s hand and dragged him along a small path between some bushes and low trees, until they reached a zone without as much trees, where the sunlight fell over a small patch of green grass and colorful flowers. 

 

“This is my favorite place, I hate it back there where it’s always so dark… I love the sun, Gellert says that’s the reason I have so many freckles and that I should cover my skin, but it feels so nice here in the warmth…” Said the boy, and he opened his arms to give a graceful spin under the light, his tunic swirled with him and Credence almost felt like laughing along, his joy was contagious. 

 

“I like your freckles, they’re unique…” Said Credence when he caught up with Newt at the center of the clearing.

And to his surprise, the young fae stopped on his tracks to hold him in his arms and steal a sweet kiss from his lips. Credence gasped, still not used to such shows of affections, and had to lower his gaze, blushing embarrassed. 

 

“You’re lovely, Credence.” Whispered Newt as he kissed his cheekbone and the tip of his nose before pulling away at last. 

 

He showed him his small orchard with vegetables, explaining full of pride how he’d come to get all the seeds and varieties on his own. Between the two of them they grabbed a nice and round pumpkin and some carrots to take back home for that night’s dinner, and took the small path towards the tree house again.

 

“Here we all do different things, Grindelwald and Graves are very powerful so we feel safe with them, they are the ones that protect this forest with the fairy rings and other spells, my brother and I are not that good with magic so we do the more practical stuff, you know…”

 

Credence still could not believe his luck, all the things Newt explained, the beauty of the forest thriving with life, it all seemed out of a dream for him. He knew he had made the right decision, and wanted to be a part of all that, he desperately wanted to belong with them.

 

“Will you teach me to take care of the plants too? I’d love to help you out somehow, I don’t want to be a burden.” He asked timidly.

 

“I already told you, you’re not a burden, Credence! And I’d be delighted to teach you all I know, I’m learning some magic stuff myself, with Percy… and sometimes I go with Thes when he goes hunting too, but only when he doesn’t go too far off… And he is taking me with him whenever there are humans in our rings lately, I think he wants me to learn how to kill them… but, I’m not like him, I have a hard time taking a life… also when hunting too, it’s not easy sometimes…” Newt’s cheerful tone saddened at that part, and Credence did not know what to say, he’d never gone hunting in his life so he didn’t know what it felt like to kill.

 

They were almost reaching the house fortunately, and a few feet ahead they met Percival, who was hiding something between his hands. 

 

“Newt, Credence… you arrive right on time, I finally managed to enchant these moonlight butterflies to glow in the dark, take a look.” He explained as he took a step towards them, and opening his hands before their curious eyes, he showed a handful of white-winged butterflies that rested between his palms. “These are very difficult to catch and only emit light after a full moon, but I think now they’ll glow during a whole lunar cycle.”

 

Credence observed open mouthed as the insects took fly and spread their pale light all over the place and around them.

 

“They’re beautiful…” Exhaled Newt with a wide smile as he followed them with his eyes too.

 

“I hope they will begin mating as soon as possible, with some luck they’ll stay with us for generations to come.” Percival adjusted his long and dark shawl around his shoulders, and signaled both boys to follow him. “Let’s go inside, it’s getting cold in here. Grindelwald wants to see you, Credence, his chamber is the one at the top of the stairs…”

 

Newt took the vegetables that Credence was carrying and kissed him goodbye before disappearing with Percival into the hearth room. 

 

With cautious steps Credence walked up the stairs, now that he knew that Grindelwald was a powerful fae he somehow felt even more intimidated by him, and his heart raced at remembering the images of him sharing those lavish kisses with Newt at the pond. He had to take a deep breath before walking into the chamber at the top of the stairs.

 

“Hello…? Mr. Grindelwald…” He announced weakly before stepping through the leaves curtain. “Mr. Graves said you wanted to see me here…”

 

It was much more bright inside that room than in the other ones, it had small windows and sunset light entered from every corner, probably because there wasn’t as much foliage around. All over the place there were lots of curious things to look at, lots of parchment rolls and beautiful quills laid on top of a desk in the center, old books and colorful flasks and vials filled the shelves, and even from the ceiling all kinds of trinkets and curios dangled over his head.

And next to one of the largest windows stood the man with his blond white hair shining under the sunlight, he was hanging a curious ornament made of different colored crystals that reflected the light in every direction, creating a kaleidoscope of sparkles inside the room.

 

“Ah, yes… Come here my boy, I want to talk to you.” Greeted him Grindelwald as he walked towards his large wooden chair,  his long dark tunic rustled delicately as he moved and Credence observed in rapture how the translucent fabric traced his perfect forms so clearly. 

 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from him while he approached his desk, the man grinned pleasantly at his stare and offered him a hand, which Credence took immediately.

 

“You truly are an unusual young man, Credence, let me take a look at you.” 

 

Grindelwald brought him closer and, holding his waist in the same manner Percival had done the night before, he made him sit on his lap too. Now Credence began shivering in anticipation, the situation was all too similar to what had happened at the bath and his cock soon began growing hard under the short skirt of his tunic. Sure, both were still dressed, and Grindelwald seemed to be somewhat of a lover for Newt, the way they’d kissed and embraced each other at the pond had undoubtedly been very romantical, even sexual. So he forced himself not to desire him in that way.

 

Gellert gave a soft chuckle as he observed Credence with all his attention, his hands roamed the boy’s torso over his tunic, pressing gently here and there to see if he felt any pain. But he also marvelled at the softness of his white skin, and more than once his hands had wandered over his flesh, enjoying Credence’s reactions.

 

“You seemed to have healed just fine, Credence, we might be able to begin your transformation soon… although there are some things you need to know first.” 

 

Credence had been avoiding the man’s eyes until then, but he looked straight at him when he heard that, the transformation meant that he would truly become one of them, he’d been thinking quite a lot about it since they told him, and could not wait to be a fae himself. 

 

“I don’t mind the pain… you can do whatever you consider necessary to my body…” He said nervously, but determined.

 

“It won’t hurt at all, on the contrary you might enjoy it.” Offered Gellert with a comforting smile. “But I must confess that this is something I’ve never attempted before, and though I’m quite confident in my skills I think we should talk about what it’ll mean for us, Credence.”

 

Grindelwald wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him closer, and with his other hand he cupped the back of his head, carding his long fingers through his black hair. 

 

“It will be a very intimate process for both of us, I’ll share my magic with you, transferring part of my essence into your very soul, Credence… and at the end we will create another life together, you will carry my child here, inside your body. It will be a process that requires a lot of love from your part, my boy… the spell won’t work if you have doubts or resentment towards me, so I want us to become a bit more intimate before we begin, do you understand?”

 

Credence gulped and looked down where Gellert’s hand was feeling his belly. A baby. The two of them would make a baby inside his belly. He couldn’t help imagining himself all big and round as that same hand caressed him, and when the baby was born he would be his father, he would have to carry it in his arms with as much care and love as a mother, as his own mother would have probably done when he was born… He’d never known his mother or father, nobody loved him at the church, what if he was unable to love? 

 

“Shhh, I know you might have a lot of doubts right now, but you won’t be alone in this, this baby will be the most important thing for all of us here, we will all take good care of them together as a family, and we will all love you for making it possible, Credence.” Cooed Gellert in his ear.

 

Credence took deep breaths, he desperately wanted those words to be true, he yearned for love more than anything in the world. Even if he still did not know much about him, Credence was perfectly ready to commit to Grindelwald and fall in love. 

 

“D-does… that mean that… that you will marry me…? What about Newt?” He asked timidly.

 

He felt slightly embarrassed when the man chuckled again at his question, but he held his chin to prevent him from looking away, and to the boy’s surprise he even brushed his lips against his in a very chaste kiss. 

 

“Your confusion is absolutely adorable, but I guess it’s only natural for you to ask this after what you saw last night…” Explained Gellert with a gentle smile. “The concept of marriage is a human tradition that we do not share, here in this small family we all love each other freely, there are no rules to what we can or cannot do. So I understand that it could seem strange for someone who’s been always told what was right and what was wrong in matters of the heart. Now the only thing that I need to ask you is this: do you like me, Credence?” 

 

The boy was at a loss of words, he had barely understood what Grindelwald had said about 'free love’, but if that meant that it was okay for him to feel attracted to such a man then he didn't see any reason to deny it. 

 

“I… I do…” He said at last. 

 

“And I like you too, my sweet boy… let me show you.” 

 

Gellert leaned closer and pressed his mouth to Credence’s, kissing his lips lovingly, gently at first, and with small movements he forced him to open up a bit more, until the boy finally gave himself completely. Credence had never felt the warm and wet tongue of another person like that before, all the kisses the other fae had given him had been very chaste. But Gellert's kiss was incredibly intimate, he could taste him and smell him and feel the burn of his lips over his own, and he loved it. The man was an amazing kisser and soon Credence began kissing back, eagerly looking for more contact. Without realising he even started moaning softly, and moving his hips on his lap to get some friction.

 

“Look at you… my beautiful boy…” Complimented him Grindelwald, stopping for a moment to look down between them, where Credence's erection pressed against his stomach. 

 

Credence blushed intensely at that, he was a bit surprised to find his cock so hard from just a kiss, but then he remembered how Newt had groaned and gasped at the pond when Grindelwald kissed him like that. And he desperately wanted more, he leaned in to catch the man's mouth in another amazing kiss, lacing their tongues together in a delicious dance once more. He didn't even mind the slight tickle of Gellert's mustache against his lips if he could melt with him like that. 

 

Credence was so undone, so aroused, that he allowed the man to slip both hands underneath his tunic to seize his buttocks in the most indecent way. And he only moaned louder when he felt his fingers sliding down to massage his balls tenderly. 

 

“Such a good boy… did you enjoy last night's bath, Credence?” Asked Gellert, stopping the kiss once more. He stopped touching him for a moment to make him turn around on his lap, so he could lift his skirt and let his flushed dick spring free at last. “Look at that lovely thing, do you want me to touch it for you? Just like Percival and Theseus did last night?” 

 

Credence's mind filled with images of that moment, of how both men touched him and kissed his neck at the same time, of how their hard cocks rubbed against him, and of Newt’s voice whimpering in the back. And he just could nod as an answer, leaning his back against Grindelwald's chest to give him all the access he needed. 

 

“Please…” He managed to whisper. 

 

And the two of them looked at how Gellert's fingers played with the pretty head of his cock to make it leak a bit, before wrapping it with his fist. He then began masturbating it nice and slow, just the way Theseus had done, and Credence could not believe how good it felt to do it like that. All the times he’d touched himself at the church he had had to be quick and stay silent, if he didn't want to be discovered. 

But now he could moan freely and enjoy himself for as long as he could last. So he loved Grindelwald for taking the time to give him so much pleasure, he loved all of them for treating him so good when nobody else had done it before. 

 

“There, you're feeling so good, baby… you want to come in my hand? You can let yourself go, Credence…” Encouraged him Gellert, pumping him a bit faster in his fist.

 

And Credence couldn't hold it anymore, the way that man whispered in his ear brought him to the edge and he simply let his cock spurt all his come at last. Grindelwald relented his movements but did not stop just yet, he kept milking him delicately and fondling the over sensitive head between his fingers. 

Then he cleaned his cock with a sweep of his hand, and making him turn his face he stole a small kiss from his lips. 

 

“That felt nice, didn't it? I just want to make you feel good my sweet boy, that's all. You can talk to me whenever you want, okay? I’m here for you, Credence, you are not alone anymore… We will begin your transformation soon.”

 

The man finished explaining and Credence nodded shyly, he was coming out of his daze now and the weight of the commitment he was about to enter fell upon his shoulders once more. 

  
  
  


Together he and Gellert walked down the stairs to go to the hearth were the others awaited with the dinner plates ready. Theseus handed each a warm bowl of pumpkin soup and Credence almost forgot everything he’d been thinking not a minute ago and began eating hungrily. 

Newt took his stool and went to sit right next to him as he usually did when they ate together, to talk to him.

 

“How did everything go, will you begin the spell soon?” He asked with a smile, as always.

 

“Yes, we were just talking and knowing a bit more about each other…” Credence said in a lower tone, he didn't want the others to hear how he talked about their leader. “But, I’ve been having this strange feeling since I first saw him… as if he knows me from before, or as if he knows what I’m thinking about…”

 

Newt bit his lip adorably and leaned closer. 

 

“Oh, I suppose he didn't tell you yet… Gellert can read people, he can know everything about you with just a look. That's how powerful he is, we have no secrets for him.” 

 

Credence felt a shiver running through his body at knowing that. He looked across the fire, where Grindelwald was in conversation with Graves, but the man turned his head slightly to look at him and give him an almost imperceptible wink. 

His breath caught on his chest. The more he knew about that man, the more attracted he felt towards him, and the recent memories of what they did at his chamber replayed in his head with full force, making him blush intensely. 

 

Newt stared at him with a knowing smile, but didn't ask him about it, and Credence smiled at him feeling as if he’d just shared a secret. He liked Newt so much he couldn’t believe it yet, he’d never had a friend before in his life. 

  
  


When dinner ended they went back to bed and Newt and Credence laid on their small corner together. 

 

“You and Mr Grindelwald… you're not in a relationship, are you?” Asked Credence when the young fae wrapped him in a sweet embrace. 

 

“In a way, yes… but also with Graves and with my brother too, we are all together here, Credence, we all love each other just the same.” 

 

Newt caressed Credence's face gently in the dark, the fireflies were not flying anymore and they could barely see each other, but Credence felt the boy's warm lips close enough, and he just had to lean forward to meet him in a delicious kiss. His small tongue was a bit clumsy and kissed back with jerky movements, although the sweet taste of his mouth drove Credence completely insane. He was so different from Grindelwald, and yet he couldn't decide which one felt better. 

Newt’s lips kissed him with an eagerness and passion that he had not shared with the other man, he sighed with delight and giggled nervously whenever their lips broke apart. He was beautiful and adorable and Credence loved him madly, to the point where he couldn't stop himself and some tears rolled down his cheeks, from pure joy. 

 

“Newt… this… t-this makes me s-so happy…” He managed to whisper.

 

And to his surprise he felt the boy's lips kissing his face lovingly, as he wiped his tears with his thumbs. 

 

“Me too… I like you so much, Credence… thank you for staying with us.”

 

Credence had to kiss him again at that, but both were rather sleepy already so they soon drifted off in each other’s arms. Credence did not know the difference between a friend and a lover, but somehow he knew it did not matter at all in his new family.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Grindelwald so much, sorry for Depp haters out there, I just can't help it, he's gorgeous as Grindelwald and I love him! but my main muse is and will always be Credence, it's the first time a character inspires me this much xd  
> as always thanks for reading and don't forget to leave comments and kudos, or come visit me if you want to talk about fbawft and shit at https://missmochii.tumblr.com/


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know... months without updating, I just did not know were I was going with this, ironically this part was already written, and I'm working on the next chapter now. I think I got averly inspired by the release of the new movie and Grindelwald's presence on it, since the next chapter is almost entirely dedicated to him xd I don't know why I'm ranting here, so I'll stop, hope you like this story!

 

  
  
  
  


 

Over the next days Credence began spending more time with each of the members of the family and got to know them a bit better. Newt was almost always by his side, but sometimes he was left alone with the others, and Credence tried hard to make himself useful and help them out.

 

With Theseus he learned how to follow the trace of different kinds of animals through the forest, and despite the dangerous aura he had seen on him the first night he met him, now Credence could appreciate that he was a very kind and good hearted man. Him and Newt had a special bond with all animals, they approached them without fear and it felt as if they could communicate with them too. So Theseus somehow always knew about their tiny lives, which bunny females had given birth recently, or when a deer had been hurt by wolves and deserved a quick, painless death.

 

“I don’t like killing, I never liked it, so I think I know how Newt feels whenever I take him hunting, or to guard the death rings. I used to be just like him when I was his age, but Percival taught me how to use my bow and told me that I had to grow up and provide for my little brother if I wanted him to be healthy and strong…” Explained Theseus one evening as he and Credence rested by a beautiful creek, under the shade of a willow tree. The man turned the bow in his hands, caressing the golden handle with a reverence Credence had never seen, he crawled to come sit closer and observe the weapon in his calloused hands. Credence found that it was not made of gold as he’d first thought back on that moonlight night, but instead it had been carved out of a curiously golden wood, it had lots of intricate details like drawings of runes and symbols he did not understand. 

 

“It was my father’s… He had just passed it onto me, but never got to teach me how to use it… because he died in that big fire fifteen years ago, our whole family died, only Newt and I survived.” Theseus looked down, his lips were pressed into a fine line and he had to take a deep breath before going on. “Humans were the ones that burned down my forest, I know you’re not like most of them, Credence… but I just hate humans so much that I would have killed you without mercy that night, if it hadn’t been for Newt…”

 

“I’m so sorry…” Whispered Credence, he wished he had never been born to a human mother, he felt stained by the destructive nature of his own race and could not look the man in the eyes now that he knew that they had lost their home and their family because of it.

 

But Theseus then left his bow on the grass and wrapped Credence in a gentle hug, bringing him closer. 

 

“Hey, don't give me that look, boy…  it wasn't your fault, and I promise I will try to make you feel at home with us.” He comforted him, and before Credence could say anything in return the man cupped his face with one of his big hands and met his lips in a sweet kiss. 

 

Credence's face flushed red, he still felt too shy around him so he didn't know if it was okay for them to kiss like that. But when Theseus pushed him to lay back on the ground, Credence couldn't help gasping in surprise and he took that as a chance to kiss him deeper. Their tongues met inside Credence's mouth as they embraced on the fresh grass, then the boy closed his eyes and held to Theseus’s neck, giving himself completely. 

He was a very strange fae,  considerably younger than Grindelwald but also more mature and stronger than Newt, and at the same time his kiss tasted similar, his skin smelled almost the same too, but when he looked at him he did not find the bright pair of green eyes that Newt had. Instead, Theseus's stare was fierce, penetrating and full of desire, he was a stunning man that knew how to impose himself on others, unlike his little brother who had a more playful personality. 

 

“Wait…” Asked Credence, turning his face away to stop the kiss. “Does this mean... that you don't hate me anymore?”

 

Theseus chuckled at that, and his lovely smile was identical to that of his brother. 

 

“No, of course I don't hate you, Credence… I could never hate you now that I know how different and special you are.” He said as he leaned in to melt in another perfect kiss, full of gentle licking and small pecks, only to stop once more and stare at him with that penetrating gaze. “Look at you, darling… such a beautiful thing, I can't wait to have you all for myself and make love to you…” 

 

Theseus stepped back slightly to untie the knot of Credence's tunic and reveal his naked body, as he roamed it with hungry eyes. He then dived in again to devour the tender skin of the boy's throat in another heated kiss. 

 

“W-what do you…mean…?” Gasped Credence without understanding the concept of sex yet.

 

“Didn't Gellert tell you how it's done?” Theseus' smile widened, and when the boy shook his head, he leaned closer to his ear to whisper: “Here…” 

 

Credence felt his hand slipping between his legs and reaching underneath his testicles, as he poked his small and virgin hole, teasingly. 

 

“Gellert will penetrate you with his cock… thrusting all of it inside you… He will be the first, but all of us will make love to you too, we all want you, Credence… and your body will ask for it all the time…”

 

Theseus spread the boy's legs apart, and taking his hard cock from under his own tunic he pressed the warm and smooth head right between his ass cheeks, not pushing in, just rubbing it against his puker. 

Credence’s heart was racing inside his chest, he did not know what that would feel like and couldn’t help getting scared at the thought, even the slight contact of Theseus member in his private parts frightened him a bit.

 

“Will… will it hurt…?” He asked timidly, but the man had probably found his confusion adorable, as Grindelwald had said, and leaned in to catch his mouth a delicious kiss before answering his question.

 

“Don’t you remember, dear…? That day when we were bathing, and you got all hard when you saw Newt doing it with Gellert, did that look painful to you?” 

 

Theseus’s voice was barely a murmur in Credence’s ear when he spoke, as he began moving his hips very slowly, sliding his erection over the boy’s entrance. And the way his own body moved along with him reminded of how Newt’s hips had moved over Grindelwald’s lap in almost the same manner… so now he knew what they had been doing right there in front of the others. No, it hadn’t seem painful at all, Newt had moaned lusciously and had rocked his lovely ass on his own, chasing his own pleasure. 

 

“I… I want to… do it too…” He confessed, blushing intensely. 

 

“You’re such a beautiful thing, Credence, I’d love to take your innocence right now if I could, but… the spell is much more important, we can’t risk it.” Explained Theseus, and he almost groaned in frustration as he bit Credence’s lower lip in a desperate kiss. “I can give you a small taste if you want, with my finger…” 

 

Credence felt his face glowing red as he nodded eagerly, he didn’t understand much yet, but he was so aroused that he would accept anything that gorgeous creature demanded of him. 

 

“Come here, turn over…” Theseus stepped back slightly and helped him roll onto his chest over his discarded tunic, completely naked for him. And Credence felt his hands roaming his skin as he observed his human body exposed like that, he even seized one of his buttocks and fondled it with lust, spreading it open to take a peek at his pretty hole. “Fuck… if you knew the things I want to do to you, my sweet boy…”

 

The man knelt over him, after having taken off his own tunic too, to brush skin on skin over the young boy, and bringing a hand to his face he forced one of his fingers inside Credence’s mouth. 

Credence couldn’t understand what he was doing, it felt absolutely indecent to have another man’s digit sliding over his tongue like that, and it only turned him on more if possible. 

 

“Good boy, now I need you to relax for me…” Whispered Theseus in his ear as he pulled his finger well coated in Credence’s spit out of his mouth. 

 

Credence tried his best to do as he was told, but the thrill of having another man pressing him down completely naked like that was too much for him. He could feel his rock hard member throbbing against his thigh and the moment that wet finger brushed over his entrance he had to remind himself that it wasn’t his cock, just the finger. There wasn’t anything wrong in what they were doing, it was just a small taste, he would just dip it inside to demonstrate how it felt…

 

“Relax, Credence… it won’t hurt, I promise...” Cooed Theseus as he poked the rim of clenched muscles around his hole, spreading the saliva to lubricate the tender flesh. And Credence took deep breaths as he remembered how Newt had enjoyed himself while riding on Grindelwald’s dick that day, knowing that soon enough he would have the chance to do it too. The tip of Theseus’s finger began pushing inside very gently, not trying to enter yet, just barely breaching him open to make his muscles relax. “There, such an obedient boy… spread your lovely cunt for me, baby… I’m almost inside.”

 

Credence concentrated on trying to open himself for him, and as a reward he felt the sweet intrusion of the wet digit sliding in nicely. He gasped aloud at feeling how deep it could go, and moaned unashamed when he felt it twisting and pulling out deliciously slowly, stretching his rim around it, and suddenly entering him again. 

 

“You’re so warm and tight down here, it feels nice, doesn’t it?” Teased the man as he kept moving his finger inside him. His cock rubbed against Credence’s backside too, and their bodies grazed against each other in heated motion, making them both feel as if they were truly making love. 

And Credence could not believe how good it felt to have another man touching his ass like that, he could not stop thinking about how much better an erect cock would orobably feel inside him. And he wanted to do it so badly, moving on top of Gellert’s lap in front of the other men as they watched him having sex for the first time.  

He started swaying his bottom at the rhythm of Theseus’ thrusts, rubbing his own erection over his discarded tunic, and moaning in delight underneath him. 

 

“S-so good… your finger feels so g-good...nnhh” He managed to groan, but then he felt Theseus’ finger curling inside and touching him in a new angle, and somehow it felt so much better, incredibly so. “Woah… that’s… God…!”

 

“You’re loving this, baby boy… that’s it, you’re gonna make a beautiful fuck, just like Newt…” Complimented him Theseus as he leaned back to take a look at his rossy entrance taking his finger knuckle deep, and he took his cock in his free hand to mastubate at the sight. 

 

“I’m so close… p-please don’t stop… it feels amazing” Credence turned his head to look the man in the eyes as he kept moving his hips, and he even raised his ass in the air and slipped a hand between his legs to reach his neglected dick. He didn’t even hesitate to pump himself in front of Theseus, chasing his own pleasure. 

 

And at the same time, Theseus was also jerking his member inside his fist much faster now, to try and match the boy’s speed. 

Soon both of them began cumming, Credence the first one since the double stimulation brought him to the edge much faster, and Theseus still needed almost a minute where he concentrated in his small and tight hole as it clenched around his finger with such an intense orgasm. He spilled himself all over the boy’s skin, taking his finger out of him at last and letting him rest splayed on the grass. Theseus stared at Credence’s cute ass all spread like that in front of him and caressed his stained cheeks, they were as soft as a baby’ skin and he couldn’t wait to kiss and bite them, maybe even slap them a bit… but the young human was still so innocent that they had all agreed not to rush things with him, so he would have to wait and satiate his hunger with Newt. After all they were almost the same age and their bodies weren’t all that different from one another. God, he would fuck his little brother senseless that night to relieve himself.

 

“You look adorable when you let yourself go like that, Credence.” He whispered when he leaned in to kiss his reddened face fondly. With a hand he magically wiped the come stains from the boy’s body and tunic to help him get dressed again.

 

Credence sat straight and bit his lower lip, still flushed and feeling a bit embarrassed now that his mind returned to a more lucid state.

 

“Do you think mr. Grindelwald will get angry when he finds out what we’ve done?” He asked shyly.

 

Theseus wrapped him in a loose hug and brought him under his strong arm protectively, letting him lean against his chest.

 

“He won’t. He knows you’re now discovering new things with us and won’t try to stop you from enjoying yourself… it’s just the virginity part that he’s trying to keep for himself, not because he’s selfish or something like that, but because it’s an important part of the bond the two of you are about to enter.”

 

Credence remembered all the things the leader of the clan had said to him, about how important that commitment really was and how it would tie them together. 

 

“Cheer up, bunny boy… there are quite a few things you can do with us apart from that, we will teach you all about love.” Said the man with a dashing smile, bringing him in for a sweet kiss under the languid branches of the willow tree. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They didn’t take long to go back, Theseus had quite a lot of work with the dead deer he carried on his shoulders and wanted to teach Credence how  to prepare the meat for a good dinner. 

It definitely wasn’t nice to watch, but Credence had a strong stomach and managed to give out a hand with the cutting and storing of the deer to make it last for a couple of months. He learned about some of the potions they used to help preserve fresh ingredients for the meals, helped chop and mince some of the vegetables and even got to taste the food to see how it was coming along.  

 

“Alright, this is almost done now… why don’t you go see if you find Newt and Percival to tell them to come, I’ll go get Gellert.” Asked Theseus with a smile, before hurrying up the stairs.

 

Credence took the other way and went down to the moss chamber, to see if maybe they were taking a nap, and when he was almost at the bottom of the stairs he had to stop right there and listen carefully since someone had just said his name. 

 

“What about you and Credence, uh? The two of you have become quite close since he came here… both sleeping all cuddled together in this corner… I bet you're desperate for his cute ass, aren't you?”Came Graves's voice, a low and deep murmur that made Credence's hair stand on ends. 

 

“N-no… I haven't t-thought about him that w-way… aaah… nnhg, Percival… I swear I haven't even touched him yet… please…” Said Newt while trying to keep his whimpering under control and failing. 

 

Credence heard them gasping and breathing hard, and what sounded like the smacking of skin on skin. After each hit came Newt’s lovely whines and Graves's coarse groans. For a moment there Credence thought that they might have been fighting, he even feared the older man might have been beating Newt, so he stood there, paralyzed, without knowing what to do. His blood turned ice as his mind flooded with the memories of himself being slapped mercilessly, laying across a young priest's lap with his pants down and his face soaked with tears.

 

“Oh, but you fucking want to, darling… I know you've been touching your little cock a lot more since he arrived, haven't you? Sometimes at night right next to him even, watching him… Such a naughty boy, aren't you?” Teased Percival, with a low chuckle that sent a shiver running along Credence’s spine, his tone was playful and heavy with lust.

 

And Newt’s moans were so sweet and loud now that he felt his cock twitching impatiently under his skirt. No, they were definitely not fighting or beating anyone, they were having sex.

 

“No… please don’t tell him anything… please, I’ll do whatever you ask, just please… don’t tell him...” Cried the boy with his lovely voice in between moans and gasps, pleading desperately.

 

Credence could not believe what he was hearing, they were talking about touching him… Newt wanted him so badly that he’d even masturbated while sleeping next to him. His cheeks burned hotly at that thought, he felt absolutely flattered and wanted to make all of Newt's fantasies come true, because he felt like that for him too. 

But the way those two men kept grunting and whispering to each other so heatedly tempted his curiosity in a way he’d never felt before. So Credence decided that he needed to see what they were doing with his own eyes, and tried his best not to make the curtains rustle when he peeked inside.

 

“It’s okay baby, I won’t tell him… you’re such a good boy Newt…” Complimented him Percival as he pressed against Newt’s back in a slower pace than before, both of them standing naked in the same corner where him and Credence normally slept. He could not see Newt’s face well because he was being pushed against the back wall with all of the man’s weight as his cock went inside his bottom. “What a tight hole you have… I won’t last much longer. You want daddy to let you come now, puppy?”

 

The chamber’s door was not too far from where they were, so Credence could appreciate the whole length of Graves’ cock sliding out of the boy’s ass, only to enter him again with a strong thrust of his hips, making him whimper weakly and moan in delight. The man was holding Newt’s arms behind his back, preventing him from touching any part of his own body, and yet Credence saw his hard cock dangling between his legs fully erect and dripping precum. He himself felt his own member throbbing desperately and he hesitated briefly before taking it in his hand to masturbate at such a sight. 

 

At the back of his head he knew that Theseus was probably waiting for them, but Newt was now begging Graves for some touching and Credence definitely didn't want to miss that. 

 

“That's it, baby… you love taking daddy's cock don't you? Come on… just a bit more…” Purred Percival, slipping a hand down Newt’s front to pump his flushed erection in his fist. 

 

“Aah… P-percy… I love you… I love everything you do to me… nnhhg please…!”

 

Credence's hand moved a bit faster to match the pace at which the man was penetrating Newt now. The wet noise of his cock entering him filled the room and Newt’s cries clogged Credence’s  brain as he thought about how perfect they looked together and how much he wished he could join them...

 

“I’m coming… I’m coming daddy… aaahg!” Moaned the boy the moment his member began spurting come in Percival's fist. 

 

Credence kept masturbating and soon he ended up climaxing too, covering his mouth so they wouldn't hear him. 

But Graves went on for at least a couple more minutes, he took a hand to Newt’s mouth to muffle his desperate sobs as he kept thrusting his cock harder and faster inside his abused hole. Credence stared at him without even blinking, he couldn't believe how forceful and violent love-making could be… the man was holding Newt's hips to keep him in place as he chased his own pleasure inside his narrow flesh. That part certainly seemed a bit painful, but before he could understand what was going on, Percival finally came too and groaned with his low and deep tone, making Credence's heart beat madly for him. 

 

He observed attentively how his thick member slipped out of Newt's ass and allowed quite a large load of semmen to pour down the boy's shaking thighs. Graves let go of him and the young fae fell to the mossy floor, unable to hold himself any longer. 

 

“You didn't need to be so rough at the end…” He complained with a lovely pout on his lips.

 

“I was holding back, puppy, you haven't seen my rough side yet.”

 

Percival helped him up from the floor and brought him into a loose hug in his strong arms, fighting him to steal a kiss from his mouth. Credence saw the man's hand running down Newt's legs and the streaks of come magically vanished from his beautiful skin. He realised that his own hand was full of his own seed so he wiped himself with the inner side of his tunic.

 

“We should be going now, your brother probably has the dinner plates ready…” 

 

Credence panicked at that, he could not confront them after the things he’d just seen. He turned and tried to leave as fast and silently as he could, walking the steps of the stairs with utmost care so as not to make any sound. 

 

His mind was still swarming with thoughts of them talking and making love, of how they’d said that they wanted to love him too… And when he arrived at the hearth room he found Theseus and Grindelwald gently kissing at the back, leaning against the table where he had helped make the food earlier. 

Gellert seemed to notice Credence's presence, and apologizing to the other man, he broke the kiss to turn his attention towards him instead. 

 

“My sweet boy, I’ve got great news for us… come here.” He announced with a broad smile, stretching a hand to invite him closer. 

 

Credence approached the man and followed him to his chair at the center of the room, right in front of the fire pit. He tried not to think about what he'd just seen and kept his mind blank, but suspected that Gellert probably knew all the things he’d done that day already. 

 

“Tomorrow we shall begin the spell, darling, at last.” Said the man, as he brought Credence to sit on his knees. 

 

“That's great…!” He said with a hint of a smile, and avoided eye contact with the older man. 

 

“Is anything wrong, my boy?” 

 

Gellert held his jaw with gentle fingers to look him in the eyes, but Credence still managed to keep his mind shut and mumbled incoherently. At that moment Theseus began handing out bowls of stew as Newt and Graves entered the room and took their respective seats, so Grindelwald had to let him go to his own seat.

 

Newt sat right next to him and smiled and chatted relaxedly as always, Credence couldn't look him in the eyes either. In fact he could barely look anyone in the eyes, he felt guilty for the way he was starting to feel inside whenever he looked at them, or thought about them… he longed for their touch, any kind of touch, and it made him feel lustful, greedy, all the things they’d taught him at the church that would lead him to hell. Would those perfect creatures also punish him harshly if they knew the kind of desire he was beginning to have towards them?

 

Credence noticed Grindelwald’s persistent stare on himself throughout the whole dinner, but refused to make eye contact and tried to enjoy his stew, knowing that later on he would have to end up confessing his sins to the man and face the consequences.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I love writing this self-indulgent mistake and loved how the movie ended! see you soon on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I've been wanting to post this sooner but felt like it's kinda shorter than the other chapters, but the Percival part is dragging off and getting longer and longer so I rather make it into two separate parts and give you this first chapter now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  


 

That night the whole clan took another bath together, everything seemed to be just fine, soon  conversations started dying and Theseus and Newt headed for the bedroom, leaving Credence alone with the other two men. He still wasn't completely used to their company so he felt slightly nervous to be in the middle of such powerful creatures, after all he was still naught but a mere human.

 

“We’ve been talking, Credence, and it would be nice if you wanted to help Percival with a special potion he needs to make for us… what do you say?” Asked Grindelwald with his usually gentle tone, as he massaged one of his shoulders with circular motions, inviting him to relax. 

 

Credence looked at Graves at that and found the man looking back at him, as if waiting for an answer. 

 

“Sure, I’d love to.” He said, and Percival offered him one of his rare and subtle smiles, the kind that made Credence's stomach flutter uncontrollably. 

 

Then, he couldn't keep his mind blank anymore and the still fresh memory of what he'd seen at the moss room flashed inside his head with full force. He immediately looked away and forced himself to focus on something else, but it was too late, he knew that probably both of them had read his mind. Even Graves raised his eyebrows slightly, in evident surprise. 

 

“Percival, would you mind leaving us for a moment? I’d like to have some privacy with Credence.” Said then Grindelwald. 

 

Graves nodded once and stood, then winked an eye at Credence as he turned to step out of the pool. The boy couldn't help following all his elegant movements as he walked away naked, but quickly returned his attention to Gellert, was he angry with him for having spied on others? 

  
  


“It's okay, Credence, you don't need to worry about those kind of things… we all live closely together here, so it's almost inevitable to walk in on others from time to time” Said the man with a dismissive hand gesture and a comforting smile. His blue eyes glistened warmly as he came closer to hold Credence in his arms. “I know it's still difficult for you to understand the way we do things here, but I assure you it will be so much more enjoyable than the world you used to live in.” 

 

Credence sighed in relief at hearing his words, although he still had concerns inside his head, and he could very well feel Grindelwald scrutinizing his mind whenever they were alone like that. He felt completely naked in his arms, literally and figuratively. 

 

“Are you afraid of me, Credence?” Asked Gellert to break the awkward silence that grew between them. 

 

And Credence knew there was no point in lying, for he had no secrets for him. 

 

“Sometimes, yes… not because you could hurt me or anything,  but sometimes I fear my thoughts would displease you, or anger you… and I can't always control them.” He admitted in a whisper. 

 

At that Gellert’s lips spread into a kind smile, he even gave a soft laugh, not mocking him, but more out of surprise.

 

“Oh, my child… how could I ever be angry with you? My dear boy, sweet boy…” The man brought Credence closer, inviting him to sit on his lap as usually, only this time, they were both naked. “But I suppose it's perfectly natural for you to fear that which is still a mystery to you. Although I think maybe I should apologize if I make you feel uncomfortable in any way… like right now.” 

 

Credence did not know what to say, he felt silly for having voiced his fears, and of course he felt uncomfortable sitting there on his lap, both completely naked. He concentrated hard on trying not to think about the Grindelwald's penis, which he could feel perfectly well between his legs, or the nice feeling of skin on skin and how much he wanted to be touched by him. What would his cock feel like when they finally had sex? He couldn't wait to know... 

 

“I wished I could tell you that I won't read you anymore, Credence, but your thoughts are absolutely delightful to hear… I’m becoming addicted to you, my boy.” Whispered Grindelwald in his ear, in between delicious kisses to his neck and jaw. 

 

Credence's mind was out of control now, he completely failed to hide his shameful lust and now the man knew the truth. He looked him in the eyes, drinking in all the details of his mature face and interiorizing all the small imperfections that made Gellert Grindelwald so handsome, trying his best not to shy away under his stare.

 

“Aren't you disgusted by my thoughts, sir? I’m so ashamed of the things I think about, and the things I imagine… and… and I hate myself because I c-can’t stop my mind…” 

 

Credence had to hide his red face, he was so embarrassed that he feared he might start crying any time, but Gellert held his chin gently and met his lips in a sweet kiss, chaste and comforting.

 

“Shhh… it's okay, darling… nothing about you is disgusting or wrong, and I understand if you can't help feeling this way because of the world where you lived in until now. But let me tell you something that you probably didn't know about me:  I am much, much older than you think, Credence, and of the many people whose thoughts I’ve had the chance to read, yours are some of the purest and most beautiful I’ve ever encountered.” 

 

Credence stared at him in disbelief for a minute, and finally smiled sheepishly for him. 

 

“I find that rather hard to believe, sir… sometimes I feel like there's only one thing I ever think about.” He confessed, blushing intensely.

 

“And there's absolutely nothing wrong in that, Credence, it's only natural in boys your age… But if you don't believe me, look at Newt: he’s had sex with both Percival and Theseus on the same evening, and this morning he couldn't stop telling me how much he liked you already and the things he wanted to do with you when he had the chance.”

 

Credence couldn't hide his surprise at hearing that. 

 

“I… I like him too…” He confessed.

 

Grindelwald scratched the boy's head teasingly.

 

“Of course you do, dear, we all love each other here… And about the mind reading, you’ll soon get used to it, and I dare say you might even begin experiencing other kinds of magic too, on your own… after all you will become a magical being. Take for example the Scamander brothers, they come from another part of the forest, quite far away from here, and they can do things neither Percival or I can, like communicating with animals or making the plants grow much faster and healthier. You might even develop your own unique abilities, Credence.” 

 

The boy listened intently to everything Gellert explained, absolutely marvelled by his words. His heart burned with the excitement of such possibilities, he desperately wanted to learn more, he needed to know everything and become a Fae as soon as he could.

 

“I… I just can't wait for it, please sir, can't we do it now? I’ll do anything you ask of me, I want to be yours, please…” Begged Credence, wrapping both arms around the man’s shoulders to embrace him closer, eager for his love. 

 

“Oh, my beautiful boy, you think I don't want to have you too? But we are not ready yet, we need that potion that Percival will make for us, and your body needs to prepare for the change, it's not so easy…” Grindelwald felt so moved by Credence's big eyes that he couldn't help leaning in to steal a sweet and slow kiss, licking him gently inside his mouth. “Maybe I could give you a taste of what the spell would be like if you want, what do you say?” 

 

“Please, I’ll do anything, sir.” Whispered Credence, nodding enthusiastically. 

 

“So eager. Alright, I want you to turn around and relax, I’ll start pouring some of my magic into you, little by little at first to let your body assimilate it and make it your own… it won't hurt you, but it’ll be a slow process so you need to be patient, understood?” 

 

Credence obediently stood and sat again on his lap, with his back against the man’s chest, readying himself for whatever he wanted to do to him. 

 

“Good boy… I can’t believe sometimes how lucky we are to have found you, Credence… so perfectly willing to give yourself to us like this…” Commented Gellert as both his hands roamed the naked skin of the boy in his arms. 

 

He caressed gently both his thighs, sliding his fingers underneath the warm water along the inner sides and around his crotch, avoiding his intimate parts for the moment. He had to smile as he heard the boy breathing hard, and his thoughts begging for more inside his head. Grindelwald kissed his neck gently and murmured “Easy, my child…” in his ear. 

 

“I… I c-can’t wait… I want to… I need you inside m-me…” That was all Credence could think about, of another man’s hardened cock penetrating him for the first time, impregnating him and using his body. He didn’t care if Grindelwald was reading all his thoughts right there, he wanted him to know how desperate he really was, while those marvellous hands kept roaming his skin, holding his thin waist and tracing his ribs all the way up to his pectorals and into his armpits. Credence raised his arms and reached for Gellert's head behind him, bringing him down as he reached for his mouth to steal a luscious kiss from his lips. 

 

They were both painfully erect by that time, it was becoming harder and harder for Gellert to resist the temptation, but he managed to break the kiss and dismiss Credence’s pleas.

 

“Now, now, my love… I know it’s difficult but I need you to concentrate on my magic for now.” He encouraged as his hands returned to the boy’s belly to stay there, holding him in place and trying to remind him of the spell. “I can sense the raw feelings that you’re experiencing for me right now… that’s what I wanted you to feel Credence, soon we will end up falling in love and this connection will be much stronger. Here, inside your body we will create another life, my sweet boy, it will be the most wonderful thing we could ever do together… think about how much love there’ll be inside you…” 

 

Credence couldn’t help gasping softly the moment he felt Gellert’s magic flowing from the palms of his hands and into his flesh, very similarly to that time when he had to heal his injuries. He marvelled and trembled all over as he felt how the magical current inside his belly flowed in circles deep inside him, tickling and warming his gut. 

 

“Our baby…” He whispered, placing his own shaky hands on top of Grindelwald’s, feeling a sudden rush of love for that man. 

 

“Yes, my darling, our very first child will grow here sooner than you know… imagine yourself all big and round, as Papa takes very good care of you… don’t you want that, Credence?”

 

Hearing such a word murmured so sweetly in his ear, sent an electric shock along Credence’s spine. He desperately wanted to be loved by Papa, being taken care of and used for pleasure too, yes… it was everything Credence could ever want.

 

“I… love you… Papa…” He confessed between sobs. 

 

“Good boy, Credence, Papa will touch you now.”

 

Gellert’s magic diminished until Credence could not feel it anymore, leaving him strangely empty and cold, but then those amazing hands reached for his hard cock at last. He held him in his fist and pumped him gently, while his other hand massaged his balls with utmost care. Credence observed in awe how his cockhead disappeared between those strong fingers with each stroke as the pace sped up steadily.

 

“Theseus told me about how curious you were today with him, and how much you enjoyed his finger down here…” Confessed Grindelwald, sliding his other hand lower to reach the small butthole between his asscheeks. “Do you mind if I give it a try, baby boy?”

 

Credence whined in response and spread his legs wider for him to reach better. He felt his face burning in embarrassment at knowing that Theseus had explained everything to him, but he could not deny that he'd do anything to get to feel something like that again. And so he allowed himself to moan loudly when he felt Gellert’s finger entering him at last, sliding in much easier and nicer thanks to the water of the pond. He then began moving his hips in a steady rhythm, remembering in his head how Percival and Newt had moved when they were making love, and somehow he felt as if he was making it with Gellert too. Credence could feel his erection rubbing against the small of his back, definitely larger and thicker than his finger, but he did not mind the difference. The moment that finger began stroking his special place inside him, it just took him a couple of seconds so begin squirming in ecstasy between Grindelwald’s arms. 

He lay back breathless and content, once his cock had released all his seed over his own chest, and purred pleasantly the moment Gellert pulled his finger out of his tight hole. 

 

Credence did not know how to tell him what he felt for him, the gratitude and admiration mixed with the new feelings that he'd discovered during the magic spell still numbed his head when he slipped off of his lap. But then he saw Gellert's erect member under the clear waters and he leaned closer to let his hand rest on his stomach, mere inches from it. 

 

“Can I… I mean would you like me to help you…?” As always words seemed to not want to come out of his mouth when he needed them, but fortunately Grindelwald could understand what Credence meant with a single glance. He simply took his hand to his cock and brought the boy even closer to meet his lips in a heated kiss.

 

“Such a sweet boy…” He complimented him against his mouth as he guided the movements of his hand to teach Credence, knowing perfectly well that that was his very first time touching another man. 

 

The boy couldn't stop smiling, as their kiss became messy with Gellert's soft groans and heavy breathing. His pale and broad chest heaved sensually before Credence's curious eyes, who had never imagined the man would have such a smooth a translucent skin, or such well defined muscles underneath.

 

It took Grindelwald a while to reach an orgasm, which left Credence feeling very self conscious of how clumsy his first time had been. But the man thanked him sincerely and rewarded him with more kisses, before inviting him to go to bed. 

 

“The others are probably asleep by now, do you want to cuddle with me tonight, darling?” He asked while walking up the stairs to the bedroom.

 

Credence nodded, and followed him across the darkened chamber towards the corner where he normally slept alone. He looked around and found in the opposite side what seemed to be the other three Fae tangled all together in a bundle of long limbs and naked skin, and silently thanked Gellert for having invited him to sleep together, he couldn't imagine sleeping on his own ever again. 

 

“They seem to have had quite some fun…” Noted Grindelwald as he looked around too, and sharing a small grin with Credence he brought him to lay back over the mossy blanket, wrapping a protective arm around him.  

 

Credence took his hand and placed it upon his belly, to feel his comforting warmth again. He could still feel traces of his magic flowing inside him as he drifted off. 

  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, next chapter will be pure Gradence, yay!! There's never enough Gradence, hope I can update sooner, but I'm in the middle of moving to a new place so who knows!
> 
> As always thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think of my story!!
> 
> See you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, thanks for reading as always, I'm already writing the second chapter which probably will be the last, it was supossed to be a oneshot, but it got a bit out of hand ahaha  
> don't forget to leave comments and kudos, love you all!
> 
> bye!


End file.
